A New Day
by Mandalore The Savage
Summary: Two Cousins from over the pond are trapped now in the desolate land of walkers. In the land of the dead only the strong can survive. Former Lt. James West of her Majesties Royal Army and his cousin Model/ Actor Jordan West have been fending for themselves. Now in the shadow of an abandoned Coal mountain they are stumbling upon what could possibly be humanities last chance.
1. Chapter 1

Name: James 'Jim' West

Age:29

Gender: Male

Appearance

Face Claim: Garrett Hedlund

.

.

He is a tall man with a lean physique but still holds muscle mass. Being descended as a Brit he has traditional hair and physique. He possesses a He is about six feet tall and posses a built body from years of manual labour. He posses deep blue eyes that have been described as the deep blue sea. He has He has short dirty blond hair that he likes to keep cut short, to avoid being blind sighted or grabbed from behind. He stands straight most of the time, from years of military training. He has several small scars on his hands and knuckles from his years of manual labour. On his right knee is a straight, fading scar that trails down to his ankle.

He wears a long-sleeved gray shirt under his black leather vest, tight against his body. He wears black leather gloves most of the time to help prevent infection. He keeps a thigh holster for his side arm on his jeans right pant leg. On his right shoulder is a tattoo of the Anglican cross with a red rose wrapped around it, showing his faith. He has a scar that seemingly slides down his face over and under his eye. He wears a mountain climber backpack with many pockets and attachments he uses to hold his gear. There is a thin scar going down his spine vertebrae by vertebrae.

Jacket is made of fine leather with full front zip. Collarless neck with adjustable buttons, full sleeve with zippered handcuffs. Two front pockets with zips and one safety pocket inside the jacket, bounded edges for durability. Black jacket with tanned edge for a stylish look lined with polyester and topped out with nylon on the out for sheen look. A special feature of this jacket is its waterproof and can be worn on all weather conditions. It gives a cool, voguish and suave look.

Former Occupation: former Lt. in 3rd Battalion, Parachute Regiment apart of the the 16 Air Assault Brigade. Now Novelist

Weapons : Browning Hi-Power, Accuracy International AW, bowie knife

...

Name: Jordan West

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Occupation: Student/ Model

Appearance:

Face claim: Alex Pytierr

smhttp. . 

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS61gcnyv8UEUIxv1gCfcG3akN7Jr1TAW1EZuw0Ns611lKowoIIDQ

Jordan West is a blond Curley hair and blue eyes. He had calloused hands and a well built chest from working physically strict jobs and constant workout routine. Jordan is ruggedly handsome as he has grown out his hair quite a bit and sticks out from side to side around his head. He has a slight nine o'clock shadow. Course no amount of much can contain his contagious smile. He is fit, athletic young man with a collection of scars and imperfections on his body like any other man. Wears a light brown leather jacket over top of a hoodie and a Chicago Bulls shirt. Jordan carries his body tall and straight and maintains great posture. Jordan has three interlocked circle tattoos on his right wrist. Jordan has a string attached to his belt that is hooked onto his handgun so no one could take his gun away. Three different fading scars on his wrist spaced out.

Weapons:Stainless-Steel PT92, Machete 


	2. Chapter 2

James West was perched with his rifle on turned over dresser. He had the rifles biped set up and a finger on the trigger guard. He was staring through the Accuracy International AW optic scope. He was covering down the street, keeping the tree line in sight. Water had pooled on a corner on the street, attracting wildlife for a drink. He had been waiting there for several hours now, buying time until something would walk into his trap. They had reserve canned food however they still had to do a lot of hunting. James radio laid out next to him crackled to life. The man tipped his rifle forwards and listened to see if there was anything or one on the other end.

" Hello! James. Pick up dammit. There's something coming in from the east. Think its going your way." The voice that came in over the phone was his cousin Jordan. The blond mass of muscle occupying a boarded up living room on a building further down the street. The entire horseshoe street was close close to their camp and had the perfect curve for a hunters nest.

" Radio silence unless necessary Jordan. For gods sake." James picked up the rifle and peered back down. A buck with impressive antlers walked onto the street, peering about. James loaded a round by moving the operating rod back and forth. Now armed he lines up his shot. The limey closed his unused eye and places his index finger on the trigger. Just as he prepared to fire a baby deer wondered beside it's father along with a doe. The family followed the father, trusting him to lead them on. The deer stopped in its tracks when it saw a walker get up from behind garbage cans. James turned his gaze off the animals and fired the 7.62 bullet into the head of the walker. James ejected the casing from the chamber and loaded another in place. The deer scattered after the shoot, scurrying away. Back into the wooded areas which they made their home.

" The fuck man?" Jordan spoke through the radio again, ignoring his cousins previous order to remain radio silence.

" Jordan shut up." James put up the bipod and carried his rifle away. He slug the strap over his back. Lastly he tossed what gear he found into his duffle bag and proceeded to leave. James pressed down on his radio," Jordan. Im coming to you. Hang on where you are." James approached the back porch, opening the sliding grass doors. He closed it behind him and darted over to the loose panel in the fence. He crawled into the next yard, closing the fence behind him.

James was suddenly grabbed by a walkerfied Hawaiian shirted man with a dog collar on his neck dragging a chain. James fought back, trying to pull his arms free. James having no other option started smacking walker with his walkie. The device shattered after three hits but it was enough. James pushed the walker back off his uninjured arm. The beast tried coming at James again only to be kicked in the gut and drop against the fence. The Brit picked up a brick from a flower bed garden. He smacked the brick into its head again and again. Eventually the brick broke and the walkers head was beaten in.

James stared at the busted material, knowing," Bugger." James started back going through yard after yard.

Two houses down the Hoodie gowned blond boy stepped out of his house. He had his Stainless steel handgun pointed out, clearing the yard before he entered the yard. " James! James where are you?" Jordan turned to face the chain link rear fence being rattled by a pack of four walkers. He wasn't concerned about them but he was concerned about the rattling on the wood plank fenced to the left.

A pack had been thrown over top the fence wall, James pack. Followed by James crawling up an over. He landed on one knee and soon dusted himself off before grabbing the bag." Come on kid. We got to go."

* * *

James walked out from behind a wall of empty boxes. He rebuckled his jeans, making sure it was tight against his waistline. He returned the toilet paper to the open box where they kept other cleaning necessities. The semi trailer they were staying in had long since been been driven off the road and into the tree line. James sighed as he sat down on his cot, picking up a magazine featuring swim suit models.

His cousin Jordan looked up from his own cot," You shit?" Jordan was well aware of his cousins bowl issues.

James shook his head, turning the page harder then need be. " No! Fuckin' two tours I never had a problem taking a dump. Fucking watching the biters and something's wrong." James stared intently at the picture of a french super model. He was not one to be in a mood but when it came to this it maddening.

" Take some laxatives." Jordan said nonchalantly.

" Those never work you little."

Jordan snickered." Little. Fuck you! I am fuckin Spartacus bitch."

" I should shoot you ya little." James ceased talking when he heard a series of voices.

" Fuck man. Thats a Big Spot trailer. Bet they got a shit load of food." One man spoke very loudly, his voice magnified by the valley.

" Shut up man. You'll attract the biters." One man spoke with confidence and authority. He might be the leader.

The third and final man spoke, very nervously," Guys I don't know. What if something goes wrong." He was clearly hitching a ride with the real men.

" Shut up. I got you laid Ben. Bitch sucked your dick and everything. Now watch out backs." The loud obnoxious man spoke, laughing like it was a joke.

" She wasn't willing. You drugged her then... Then."

" Yeah I slashed the bitches throat. She was to whiny so I shut her up."

" I said shut the fuck up!"

James clutched a Flash bang grenade, removing the pin from said grenade. Jordan counted down from five with his fingers. After one he tossed the grenade outside, quickly shutting the door. He waited four seconds after the popping explosion. James stepped out, keeping his Browning Hi-Power up. James side stepped away from them," Don't move! Don't Fuckin' move." James kicked a man's arm, forcing the man to drop his handgun.

Jordan followed, holding his Tartus facing downwards. He was not entirely sure about how the following situation would be playing out, especially considering they sounded like the worst people. If they had been let go the men would possibly peruse them and lead to further confrontation." Fuck are we doing James?" Jordan moved his gun from side to side, panicky keeping watch on the stunned men.

" Give me a damn minute." James moved from side to side, checking for walkers wondering around. Once he was sure they were alone the Brit stared at the men." Whoever the fuck you are, I don't care. You guys don't follow us. I fuckin tracked the best of them and I know when I'm being followed. Jordan, GO!" James picked up a shotgun from one of the men pointed in a direction before tossing the weapon into a brush.

Jordan wanted to protest what was going on but now was not the time. He moved off, trudging in the direction that James pointed. A situation like this had never occurred. Usually they simply avoided people, pretty damn well to.

A man on the ground covers his face with his hands, rocking back and forth with his legs curled into his chest. " YOU FUCKER! I can't see. I can't see." The loud talking man screamed, his face looked to have been burnt from his retina seemed fine. James leaned over, pulling his hands from his face " Temporary blindness you'll be ..." The man made a grab for James gun, putting his palm over the barrel. James pulled on the trigger in response, shooting through the mans hand and into his chest. James jumped back, keeping the gun pointed at the leader, knowing the loud man was done for. James pointed at the leader, locking eyes with him. " That was justly deserved for trying to take my gun. Follow me and I'll do you in all the same." James started back, keeping his gun on them for thirty feet before turning around. He patted Jordan's shoulder," COME ON! Don't stop running!".

* * *

James West drove his cleaver in the side of walkers head. The force pushed the walker over the side of a bridge. Splash. He did not bother to look back at the floating dead husk. The incident in the woods had him in a mood. Committing unintentional murder was not on his to do list. He trudged on, holding onto his cleaver and Browning Hi-Power. James took quick paced steps, wanting to get to where he wanted in a hurry.

James lastly stabbed a walker slouched over on a car hood. The cleaver embedded in the creatures skull, not soliciting a response. James presses into the dead thing, ripping out his weapon. Peering down the street he pointed at a bar." There. We need bottles. I'll show you how to make moltovs kid."

Jordan had not objected to his cousin since the incident. However he had never exactly seen his cousin in such agitation. The flash bang was much as a surprise for him as the men only without the explosion going off in his face. Now he wanted to carry around explosive material. " Do we really need those man? Seems like kind of a risk. What if we get shot?"

James laughed noticing the dead walkers on the ground. He stopped to check just how it passes. " Nah man. First off it dangerous less its lite. Besides the spark occurs inside the gun where it hits the bullet out of the casing. " James found a slender hole in the head, not recognizing a bullet or not. The bodies seemed fresh from the blood smears on the ground.

" You gonna kiss it or are we going for a drink." Jordan clasped the handle of the bar door.

James turned, raising his hand," WAIT!" It was to late because Jordan pulled the door open.

Jordan had been staring at his cousin while opening the door. When he turned back he gasped upon seeing the man armed with the bow. " There alive." He spoke with astonishment. For a moment it seemed that he was conflicted. Possibly he could die right then and there, but there was also the possibility of people. When the moment passed he slowly raised his lower hand, removing it from his holstered hand gun. The handsome Brit cleared his throat and put on his best smile Jordan turned to the women, turning on his model charm." Well, hello Love. It's nice to see other people."


End file.
